


The Abduction of Daniel

by ad_astraa



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluffy, Hades & Persephone, I don’t think it’s angsty, Implied sexy times, It’s not as dramatic as the title, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Retelling, they are all thousand-year-old gods lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astraa/pseuds/ad_astraa
Summary: The Underworld is not as desolate as it is rumoured to be.Seongwu is not as evil as he is rumoured to be.Daniel was never forced into the Underworld as rumoured to be.Based on The Abduction of Persephone.A Hades (Seongwu) and Persephone (Daniel) story.





	The Abduction of Daniel

Hades.

King of the Underworld.

Guardian of departed souls.

Seongwu (Hades) went about his intended duties, dutifully making sure that the souls in his care were in their respective places. He didn’t deem himself to be kind, but he for sure wasn’t evil either. That’s if, the souls kept to their assigned fates. Though few, Seongwu hated having to deal with nutty issues where souls tried to escape from the Underworld.

He ruled the Underworld in relative peace and solitude, save for a handful of mythical creatures and lesser gods whom he called his friends. The palace he had was no doubt beautiful, opulent, grandiose - serene, mundane, boring.

“Did you hear what Jaehwan (Charon, boatman who ferries souls across the river Styx to the Underworld) said? We might have a remarkable new soul today!” Guanlin (Cerberus #1) barked in excitement.

Cerberus - a mythical dog-like creature with three heads, each one perfectly sentient and capable of lucid thoughts and speech. Whimsical as it may sound, it actually made up for an ear-splitting situation.

“I absolutely cannot wait! It’s been eons since we had a soul sent to the Elysian Fields. What are the people up to nowadays? Does no one commit heroic acts of valour anymore?” Daehwi (Cerberus #2) pouted in disappointment.

Woojin (Cerberus #3) bumped Daehwi on the side of his head, “We haven’t been out in eons either! When is Lord Seongwu going to take us out, huh! The most we have been is to that field of flowers - the same field, for countless times! Eons! Practically forever!” Huffing in annoyance, Woojin intentionally bumped Daehwi’s head again, harder this time.

“Ouch, stop that! Yes, I’m well aware!”

Cerberus continued their intense discussion - the three heads making a ruckus - while completely neglecting their guard duties. They definitely did not realise that their Lord Seongwu had already glided out from the throne room, towards the palace courtyard.

“Olympus no! Where is Lord Seongwu?” They scrambled around, each head wanting to take one direction but they only had one body, and winded up shuffling about in the same position in a tangle of limbs.

Seongwu sighed at the ruckus.

Throwing his mythical guard dog a disgruntled look, Seongwu allowed the colossal doors to fall shut behind him.

Lord of the Underworld.

What does that really entail?

He kicked the pebbles lining the pathway as he strolled through the courtyard, looking dispassionately at the beautiful streams of rivulets spilling languidly through the creeks and fountains carved into his courtyard.

Life has been as such for thousands of years. The three brothers had split the pantheon among themselves; Zeus ruling the skies, Poseidon the waters, Hades the Underworld.

Seongwu hadn’t been thrilled to rule the Underworld, him being the oldest of the three and yet he was not given the privilege to choose. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to his domain and even started to appreciate the solidarity it provided. The Underworld was out of reach for most, even the gods. He built his own home and apportioned The Underworld for different souls, hoping to provide a modicum of comfort and joy for them in their afterlives.

Most of the time, he strived to maintain an imposing image when welcoming newly departed souls into the Underworld. The three judges - the lesser gods, his friends nonetheless - determined where these souls were to be sent to. Occasionally, he had to preside over rogue cases of souls who attempted to leave the Underworld.

Countless improvements were made over the years. Evil souls sent to Tartarus to be fledged with appropriate punishments. Elysian Fields to reward the valiant. Although most souls were usually sent to the Asphodel Fields - where nothing evil nor significantly good has been accomplished in their lifetimes.

“My Lord, the new souls are arriving.” Sungwoon (Thanatos, guardian of the gates of the Underworld) boomed across the courtyard.

With a last sigh, Seongwu mustered up strength for the day and strode toward the gates.

Seongwu and Sungwoon stood in a wide stance at the gates, facing the river awaiting Jaehwan to ferry the souls over.

Seongwu always believed in upholding a awe-inspiring image of himself, and never allowed new souls to see any of his vulnerabilities. His features were mostly stoic, intended to exude the aura of a fearsome god.

Dressed in a straw coat and tattered rags of an excuse for clothes, Jaehwan’s heaving and huffing could be heard from across the river as he struggled to row the boat to shore. Seongwu grimaced, silently reproaching Jaehwan for not portraying a good initial image to the new arrivals. How many times had he reprimanded the boatman, chastising him in reminder to exude a fearsome and menacing aura. Guess he had to do it himself. Well, at least Sungwoon and him were doing a great job at it.

As the boat drifted into sight, the new arrivals scrambled off the boat. They gazed around in fear and wonder, as with most fresh souls in the Underworld. Not knowing what to expect, and mostly curious as to how Hades would look like.

He was the closest thing to a primary god they will see, since the chances of seeing those jerks frolicking on Olympus were close to none.

Jaehwan trudged on behind them, immediately launching into a tirade of complaints about how there were desperate souls who clung onto him as they didn’t have the required coin as payment for their ride to the Underworld. Flashing him a curt look, Seongwu promptly sealed Jaehwan’s mouth shut with a snap of his fingers.

Standing at the top of the stairs leading to the gates of the Underworld, Seongwu looked imposing, fearsome, majestic. His black cape billowing in the wind as fog and dark clouds swirled around him. Sharp features and a smouldering stare cutting through the fog, he slowly turned his attention towards the souls.

Sungwoon bellowed in a loud voice from behind him, “Welcome to the Underworld, this is Hades (Seongwu) Lord of the Underworld, and I’m Thanatos (Sungwoon) - Death. From this point onwards, your souls will reside in the Underworld.”

The new arrivals quaked in fear as Sungwoon’s voice echoed around the vast darkness, the tall gates of the Underworld adding to the magnificence.

“I hoped you have lived a life of good conduct, for it will determine your fate from now on.”

Adhering to his image, Seongwu flashed a sinister smirk and the gates behind them creaked open loudly.

With a turn of his heel, he whipped around and strode towards the Hall of Judgment, leaving the sight of his fluttering cape in his wake.

__________

 

“Apparently he slayed a dragon and saved the village from destruction, he even married the princess of that village!” Jisung (Minos, Head of the three judges, holds the final decision) exclaimed in excitement at the prospect of possibly receiving a hero of a soul today.

“We’ll see when he comes. Let’s not get our hopes up, I have been disappointed enough over the years.” Minhyun (Rhadamanthus, Lord of Elysium) gently retorted the leader.

Sticking out his tongue mockingly, Jisung grumbled to himself at their lack of general excitement and how boring they were.

“...Aren’t you excited Jinyoung? He could be one of the first dragon-slayers we have met!”

Jinyoung (Aeacus, holder of the keys to the Underworld) nodded in blatant disinterest, his head propped against in his left hand as he fiddled with the keys.

The doors to the hall flung open with a resonating boom, and all the attendants lining the hall stood in rapt attention. The three judges hurriedly assumed their positions at the end of the hallway, a step below the throne.

Seongwu, in all his glory, strode into the hall. While most attendants have seen him before, the god’s beauty still constantly drew in appreciative sighs and hopeful looks, each hoping to be the lucky one to catch his eye someday.

It was no secret that the gods on Olympus had many lovers throughout the years and often engaged in frivolous lifestyles. However, Lord Seongwu was different. He had never been involved in a serious relationship throughout the years, save for some he occasionally took to bed, without any affirmation of love from the Lord of the Underworld.

Sharp intakes of breaths were heard as Seongwu went past the line of attendants. Ascending the stairs to his throne, he swept a calculated gaze across the hall and settled onto the throne with a sharp flick of his velvet sleeves.

Receiving a curt nod from Lord Seongwu, Jisung straightened up from his inclined position.

“The judgments will begin now.”

__________

 

“...and Lyas Swings, will be sent to the Mourning Fields.” Jisung wrapped up the announcement with a grim expression. All their high hopes of meeting a dragon-slayer had been extinguished. Even though the aforesaid man had indeed slayed dragons, he never got the chance to be with his lover, and was in position of unrequited love throughout his life.

In the Underworld, souls who passed on due to unrequited love would be sent to a special place called the Mourning Fields.

Seongwu laughed bitterly to himself, wondering why he created that area in the first place. Perhaps it’s to give those souls a place to reflect on their actions, ponder about why they hadn’t acted on the love they contained.

The lesser gods surrounded the Hall of Judgement as the new souls were being led to their respective resting places by the attendants.

They looked around nervously, unsure of how the god of the Underworld would react.

“My Lord,” Jisung bravely began, “could I suggest a banquet tonight? We could have the performance troupe called in, or an orchestra of harps. We-“

“No. It’s fine.” Seongwu rebutted sharply, unwilling to look at the pitying gazes they gave him.

It may not be known to the attendants and servants, but the lesser gods were Seongwu’s closest comrades and trusted friends. They had caught him one too many times staring up into the Nysa fields on earth, gazing wistfully at the sweet, youthful being, apparently called Daniel (Persephone, child of Demeter, god of soil and fertility).

However, Demeter had a strict hold over Daniel and never allowed the child to venture into the sight of the other gods as much as possible. The child, Daniel, was beautiful and a lovely sight to behold. He had grown into adulthood at an excruciatingly slow rate, contrasting with other gods that sprouted into godhood immediately.

Over the years, greater gods with the likes of Apollo had sent many gifts to Daniel, hoping to take him as a lover for themselves. Demeter, in her overly zealous protection of Daniel, had rejected all the gifts and hid Daniel away from the gods.

One time, Seongwu had chanced upon a field of lavenders and was struck by the beauty of Daniel who was tending to the flowers while humming to himself.

Not wanting to scare Daniel away, Seongwu quickly hid himself in one of the tall flowerbeds, silently observing Daniel go about his daily duties.

Daniel laughed often, eyes crinkling into adorable crescents and wheezed when a joke got too funny. Seongwu often wondered what the nymphs said to Daniel to make him laugh so heartily. He hoped that he was equally funny, if not more, as well.

Since then, whenever Seongwu’s underworldly duties got too overwhelming or bleak, he would venture towards the fields that Daniel tended to and watched him silently from afar. A smile always crept onto his face as he watched the beautiful young god prance around the flowerbeds.

The lesser gods of the Underworld sighed as they watched their King drift away into his thoughts, a contented smile on his face.

_________

 

“A what?” Seongwu spits out distastefully at Jihoon (Hermes, messenger god) who came personally to deliver the unwanted news.

“A party.” Jihoon drawls, unimpressed with the situation. “I believe I repeated that three times, Lord Seongwu.”

Jihoon was looking more and more discontented by the minute.

“And pray tell me, why would I have to attend?”

“Zeus, who happens to be the King of the Gods, and also, your brother,” Jihoon continues mockingly, “is holding a feast.”

“For what?”

“Well, that wasn’t stated in my job description. In any case, you are required to attend. Some major gods mambo jambo.”

Before Seongwu could protest any further, Jihoon announced his departure hurriedly, having already completed his task.

Seongwu sighed heavily as he contemplated his brother. Knowing his tendencies, it was probably another mindless celebration in mock excuse of a ‘family gathering’, or a christening for another god, demigod he sired with whoever, possibly a whatever too. His brother seemed willing to get into the pants of anyone and anything.

Apparently they had not taken into consideration that he may have other duties to attend to and the message was, “enter Olympus now.” Well, it was indeed true that none of them had anything to do besides Seongwu, who had taken it upon himself to care for the souls in his realm.

“Cerberus!” Seongwu thundered across his garden. The three-headed creature came dashing into the room, each face with a look of apprehension. “We’ve got a party to attend.”

“A what?”

They vanished from the Underworld.

__________

 

Seongwu and the three-headed creature materialised before the entrance of the banquet on Olympus, party already in full swing.

“Brother! You came!” Dionysus (God of wine) approached him and attempted to pull him into a hug in his drunken stupor.

“And you’re drunk, of course.” Seongwu snarked and made his way towards the throne.

There, he saw Zeus frolicking with a few maidens, Hera simmering in jealousy at the side.

He really didn’t have time, nor the capacity for this nonsense.

“Zeus, to what owes this pleasure of an extravagant party?”

Looking up from the maidens surrounding him, Zeus found the source of the new addition and exclaimed in delight.

“Brother! I knew you would come.” Standing up to his full height, he descended the stairs and came face to face with Seongwu.

“The Underworld must be bleak and dark, come back to Olympus often, brother. Where we indulge in fanfare, music and delight.” Zeus laughed as he spread his arms, indicating the scene around them.

Rolling his eyes at his brother, Seongwu held his tongue from unnecessary comments. “Well, thank you for your concern. I’m doing very well in the Underworld. It’s my personal heaven, in fact.”

Zeus raised a questioning brow and guffawed, “Sure brother! If you say so! Well now, enjoy the festivities! Many of the lesser gods are invited today too, it will be a crowded party!”

Turning back to his throne in a sign of dismissal, Zeus returned his attention to the maidens from before.

Determined to avoid any form of interaction, Seongwu indulged excessively in the spread of food, with the trio hot on his heels. They piled heaps of food onto their plates and headed for the large ornate table, carved out of one slab of gold. The chairs were equally immaculate, each carving intricate and of the finest sculpture. However, Seongwu had long grew accustomed to it and no longer held any of it in regard.

“You must be Lord Seongwu!”

Seongwu paused in the midst of stuffing a whole turkey leg down his throat and groaned inwardly at whoever was bold enough to approach one of the primary gods who obviously didn’t look pleased to be there.

Swallowing down the remnants of his turkey leg, he schooled his face into an absolutely annoyed expression and swung around.

Words died in his throat as he was blinded but the rays of beauty that emanated from the being before him.

Aphrodite?

Hera?

Not a chance.

It was Daniel.

How in Tartarus does Daniel know who he is?

And why would Daniel even approach him in the first place?

At his lack of reply, Daniel took on a distressed look and Seongwu immediately chastised himself.

How dare anyone take away that beautiful smile on Daniel’s face? He was just oozing with innocence, radiance, and beauty.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you but I just thought to greet you personally since you don’t come on Olympus very often and nor do I, so this is a great chance to-“

Getting a hold of himself - come on he’s a god, a primary one - Seongwu cleared his throat. He immediately knew it was a very bad decision again as it came off as rather intimidating and Daniel backed away a few steps.

“I- I’m so sorry, I won’t disturb your meal anymore, please continue.”

Daniel bowed hastily and turned to leave.

Though words failed Seongwu, his actions still manage to override his panicked brain. He most definitely did not want to miss the chance to talk to Daniel and furthermore, it was Daniel who approached him first. His limbs finally kicked in the correct direction as he leapt forward and grabbed hold of Daniel’s wrist, causing the younger god to tense in fear, before turning around slowly.

“Y-yes?” Daniel gulped and nervously flitted his eyes around.

“I’m not disturbed. No, I mean, yes. I am Lord Seongwu. Wait-“

The corners of Daniel’s lips lifted slightly, showing a hint of amusement at the Lord of the Underworld.

Seongwu took in a deep breath and puffed out the air through his mouth. “Okay! Let me try this again.”

He let go of Daniel’s wrist apologetically and straightened himself. “Hello, Daniel. I’m Lord Seongwu, God of the Underworld. A pleasure meeting you.”

He flashed him a small smile and stamped down the nervousness within him. He hoped that Daniel wouldn’t take cover and run away.

A light and pleasant rumble filled his ears and he realised belatedly that it was Daniel’s laughter.

“Lord Seongwu, thank you for acknowledging me. I’m Daniel, child of Demeter.” Daniel spoke melodiously, bowing his head in an act of subservience towards the primary god.

“I’ve seen you around my fields one too many times and thought we should be more familiar with each other.

Seongwu found himself beaming back at Daniel, mirroring his effervescent happiness.

He finally registered what Daniel said and flinched in shock, “You- me- I what?” Seongwu nearly screeches.

Was he not stealthy enough?

How did Daniel know?

Seongwu wanted to disappear back in the Underworld in that instance and never see the light of day again.

Amused by Seongwu’s myriad of expressions and his inability to form coherent sentences, Daniel cocked his head and chuckled.

“I can sense another god’s presence, as with all gods, I’m not a demigod, in case you didn’t know.” Daniel’s chirped back playfully.

“Y-yeah I have yeah, passed by a few times. Don’t worry I will not disturb you in future any-“

“Oh, no that’s not what I meant!”

Daniel hurriedly assured Seongwu and grabbed on to his palm. “I like it when you’re there, the nymphs work harder hoping to impress you. We often make bets on who’s the one that caught your interest.” Daniel giggled while Seongwu stared intently at his hand that was being held by Daniel’s.

“So, who is it?”

“Who is what?” Seongwu barely processed whatever Daniel uttered.

“Who’s the one who caught your eye? Since you come by so often.” Daniel leaned forward cheekily to look at Seongwu, increasing his nervousness ten-fold.

“I, uh- the flowers.” Seongwu manages weakly, “the flowers are beautiful.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Daniel nodded appreciatively. “Ah, so we were all wrong then. I was hoping it would be me.”

Seongwu nearly passed out. His brain stopped functioning altogether and he wasn’t even sure what was a suitable response.

He should have stayed by Zeus’ side to pick up a line or two. He was a terrible novice at this flirting game. He could only blink and stare at Daniel, eyes wide with shock.

“Y-you, uh- me. Yes. Who? I like flowers- yeah I mean- and you too, of course.”

Cerberus had slinked under they able in embarrassment by now and Seongwu was sure that no one could save his sorry ass from this disastrous situation. The Fates must have made him create the Mourning Fields for himself. The Lord of the Underworld and his non-existence flirting skills, resulting in unrequited love for eternity of his godhood.

To his surprise, Daniel graced him with his laughter again.

He looked up hopefully, then at their clasped hands, and back to Daniel again.

“You know, before I met you, I’ve always thought you were the big, bad, devil. With white long beard and an old frail voice, sipping tea while lecturing people about not having lived their lives to the fullest. Probably surrounded by dark clouds and thunder too.”

At this, it was Seongwu’s turn to snort because he had heard it one too many times.

”Daniel, I’m the King of the Underworld, the Caretaker of souls, not the Devil. It’s an insult to mix us up, please. We’re from an entirely different league.” Seongwu nearly scoffed.

He actually believed himself to be kind-hearted, having even created the Elysian Fields as a better resting place for souls who performed heroic acts during their lifetime. Comparing him to Satan? He would say, “Hell no,” but in Seongwu’s case, “Tartarus, no” would seem more appropriate.

“That actually sounds so amazing.” Daniel whispered whimsically. Seongwu’s heart soared with pride.

“When I first saw you, I thought you were unbelievably handsome. More so than any of the gods. But you always stood at a distance so I didn’t think you wanted to be acquainted with a- a lesser god.” Daniel recounted sadly.

A huge wave of guilt engulfed Seongwu. Did Daniel really think that he didn’t want to be associated with him? Daniel was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon, and he had been pining from afar for such a long time. Bless his heart for having the courage to come and talk to him.

“No precious, of course not.” Seongwu lifted his hand to cup Daniel’s cheek before he could stop himself.

“I really-“ he paused, collecting his thoughts, “was captivated by you upon the first time I saw you. But your mother…”

Seongwu allowed the unspoken words to take its own interpretation. Daniel looked on in understanding, knowing that his mother was zealously protective and would call wrath upon whoever approached him, what more as a lover.

“I know,” Daniel whispered and nuzzled his cheek into Seongwu’s palm, “it’s alright. I understand. It’s not worth it to go against her like that. She’s a primary god and who knows what will happen.”

Letting go of all his inhibitions, Seongwu placed his other hand on Daniel’s face. “Don’t say that, sweetheart. You’re worth it, definitely worth it. Don’t take it the wrong way. I just, haven’t taken many lovers and didn’t know how to act upon it. My apologies.” Taking ahold of Daniel’s right palm, he brought it to his lips and kissed the insides, making Daniel giggle in happiness.

Looking down shyly, Daniel twiddled his thumbs again. “Lord Seongwu, I know you’ve been coming to my fields for years.” Another giggle. “I’ve asked around and no one has ever heard of you taking a lover, so…”

Blushing from his neck to the tips of his ears, Daniel paused intermittently between his questions, “...so, do you maybe- like me?” He inquired hopefully, inclining his head towards Seongwu.

Chortling out loud this time, Seongwu gently let go of Daniel and held his arms behind his back. “Like you? That’s an understatement, my child.”

“Tell me, how long have I been loitering around your fields?”

Daniel scrunched his forehead in thought, “120 years?”

Leaning forward, Seongwu actually purred, “Is that a long time?”

Gulping at the proximity, Daniel replied hesitantly, “A very long time,”

“So do you think I like you? Or perhaps, am deeply enchanted by you?” Seongwu placed his hands on Daniel’s shoulders while gazing deep into his eyes.

“Yes.” Daniel whispered. “So do I.”

__________

 

Over the course of the seasons, Seongwu showed up almost every other day in Daniel’s fields, making sure to go only when Demeter wasn’t around. They had picnics, walks by the lakes, and their favourite pastime was stargazing while lying in the grass side by side.

“Would you take me to see your palace some day?”

“Daniel, we’ve talked about this.”

While Daniel seemed determined to be with Seongwu forever, Seongwu was hesitant. Seongwu often stated that the younger god had never experienced love and spoke with naivety and innocence. Should Seongwu make Daniel his spouse, Daniel would be bound to the Underworld forever. Daniel was constantly given the same response of how he did not understand the concept of forever yet.

“Am I not worthy enough? Do you perhaps have other lovers?” Daniel sighed pitifully after numerous failed attempts at asking for Seongwu to bring him to the Underworld.

Daniel knew that the God of the Underworld loved him dearly, and has consistently showed up at his fields for years. A hundred and twenty years.

He was extremely glad to be on the receiving end of his affections, as he knew that Seongwu wasn’t a polygamous god, as with most of the others.

Apollo had sent him multiple gifts over the years, raving about his beauty and elegance, but Apollo was notorious for having multiple lovers and he did not want to be associated with Apollo, even in the slightest.

Before Seongwu showed up on his fields, he had long heard rumours of the dashing god of the Underworld, and how he would be highly desired since he didn’t have a frivolous lifestyle. Rumour had it that he was incapable of taking lovers, was impotent, and even uglier rumours swirled around.

When he had showed up on Nysa fields one day and then proceeded to hide himself, least to say, Daniel was surprised. He thought perhaps the god was just taking a stroll to bask in the beautiful flowers, since there weren’t much in the Underworld. Though they had the Elysian Fields, Seongwu’s palace was not built on the Elysian Fields and he did not venture there to mingle with souls often.

Daniel pretended not to notice, since the primary god did not seem to want to be discovered. But he consistently showed up, sometimes once a year, once every season, once a month, and even once a week.

Daniel knew that Seongwu was there to look at him, and not the nymphs, he lied about it. Daniel worked with different nymphs all the time, so Seongwu couldn't possibly have come back consistently to see the same nymph. Daniel was the only consistent factor.

Knowing that the older god would probably wait for another hundred years with his defence being, “to allow Daniel to fully mature as a god”, Daniel sighed.

__________

 

“My Lord!” Cerberus came running into the throne room while Seongwu was in the midst of discussion with the lesser gods.

“I have told you not to-“

“Daniel!” Cerberus barked out, all three of them speaking in different voices.

Seongwu stood up from his throne immediately and stalked towards the trio, “Daniel what?” He growled impatiently.

“W-we don’t know! But he sent a call of distress. He said something about Apollo?” Guanlin choked out, Daehwi and Woojin supplementing his words with rushed affirmations.

Apollo.

Seongwu knew that his nephew had declared interest multiple times in taking Daniel as a lover.

Daniel had never sent a call of distress before, was Apollo going to forcefully take him? For once, he felt stricken with fear.

“Prepare my chariot.”

“Yes, my Lord!”

__________

 

Cerberus and the three judges scrambled onto the chariot with Seongwu, leaving trails of fire as the chariot took off at a rapid speed.

“Daniel’s at the edge of the field!” Guanlin shouted and they charged ahead, heading towards Daniel.

As they reached Daniel, he was lying against a tree, asleep - unconscious. The place was deserted as winter was approaching, no nymphs were in sight.

“Make haste, my Lord!” Jisung snapped at Seongwu as he quickly swept Daniel up into his arms, oddly furious at the unknown situation.

Deciding that they had no time to lose, Seongwu split the ground open. The ground swallowed them in and closed itself from above again.

The lesser gods and the chariot landed unceremoniously and tumbled around what seemed like the Elysian Fields, while Seongwu landed gracefully with Daniel in his arms.

“To the palace.”

__________

 

His eyes flitted open gently, Daniel found himself in darkness, but atop the softest bed he had ever laid upon. He remembered sending a complaint to Seongwu, for Apollo had sent gifts to him again and he hoped that it would spur Seongwu into jealousy and hopefully take him down into the Underworld to protect him.

He didn’t want to manipulate Seongwu like this, but he really wanted to take their relationship further. Live together. Make a future together.

Though it wasn’t a drastic measure, he knew Seongwu had taken his bait and brought him to The Underworld.

He hoped.

What if he was in Apollo’s bed?

Olympus no, please.

He tried to take in his surroundings. Intricately carved poles came into view and he realised that the bed was a four-poster bed, lined with gold-embroidery silk curtains, softly fluttering in the breeze, it had been let down to ensure privacy.

Beautiful, but definitely not his own bed.

A tiny snore sounded from his left and he flinched in shock, startled at the proximity of the person.

It has to be Seongwu. Surely Apollo hadn’t dared kidnap him?

Daniel turned apprehensively to his left, filled with immense hope and yet dread. What if it wasn’t Seongwu? He would be heartbroken. All his efforts would have been naught.

Peering intently at the figure beside him, the familiar constellation of moles on Seongwu’s face came into view and Daniel was immediately overwhelmed with relief and joy, elated that it was indeed, the god of the Underworld.

They were finally together!

Perhaps he had schemed this unconsciously, goading Seongwu by provoking his protective instincts. Pangs of guilt stabbed at Daniel, but he was glad he did it. He wanted to be with Seongwu and no amount of convincing seemed to be working. He had to take matters into his own hands.

Recalling the flow of events, he realised how wrong the situation must have looked to Seongwu. He probably assumed that Daniel had been attacked, knocked unconscious, or worse, harassed inappropriately. He didn’t mean to worry Seongwu like that, but he had worked tirelessly in the fields for days and already promised to wait by the fields for his date with Seongwu. Unfortunately, he fell asleep and the situation took a downturn.

He was still infinitely pleased with the turn of events. Despite the situation, he had ended up in The Underworld, snugly in Seongwu’s castle. He was finally here!

Snuggling himself into Seongwu’s chest, he pulled him close to breathe in the comforting scent of wood and eucalyptus. It may be a precarious situation, but he didn’t want to think about the consequences any further. He chose to treasure the moment right then and there.

__________

 

“Did he do it?”

Seongwu paced around the drawing room, adjacent to his sleeping quarters.

He had slid out of bed after wrestling Daniel’s arms away, though Daniel didn’t even stir from his sleep. Seongwu was determined to find out what had transpired.

“My Lord, our scouts reported that Apollo was indeed seen sending a huge amount of gifts for Daniel, but Demeter had as usual, flung them away.”

“Then why was Daniel unconscious?”

“W-we’re- not sure. B-but nothing happened to Daniel!”

Sending the goblet he was drinking out of to the nearest wall, it shattered with a loud crash.

“Something could have happened Daniel, and I need to know whose blood I have to draw.” Seongwu snapped in impatience, sneering at the servants and lesser gods in his drawing room.

“I fell asleep while waiting for you.”

Seongwu whipped around and saw Daniel peeking out from the door to his sleeping quarters, his features immediately instantly softened into an affectionate one.

“My love,” Seongwu began. Jisung gagged while Minhyun’s eyes widened in shock. It was an entirely new situation for them. Cerberus gave all of them a knowing look, since he often accompanied the god on his flower-field adventures.

Seongwu turned back to the people in attendance and hurriedly dismissed them.

Crossing the hall towards Daniel, he drunk in all of Daniel’s absolutely adorable form. Dressed in a white chemise, loosely opened to show hints of a muscular chest, eyes droopy with sleep. Seongwu felt an immense wave of love and affection swell up within him, and he wanted to protect his lover from anything and everything.

“Lord Seongwu,” Daniel acknowledged shyly and retreated into the bedroom, allowing Seongwu to lead him to the purple chaise facing the windows.

“How are you feeling, precious?” Seongwu mouthed softly while brushing Daniel’s tufts of unruly hair into a tamed position.

“You must have been worried. Rest assured, I’m fine. I simply fell asleep while waiting for you.”

Seongwu frowned at Daniel’s reply, “You know that you can tell me anything, love. Was it Apollo? I’ll personally slit his throat if he-”

Daniel placed a finger on Seongwu’s lips to shush him, “My Lord,” Daniel giggled, “I’m truly fine. I may be a child in your eyes but I’m a strong god too.”

Relieved that Daniel was unharmed, Seongwu took Daniel’s palm into his hands and breathed in his scent, “I was so worried, you don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry, for making you worry.” Daniel pouted sadly, “But, I get to be here with you now!”

Seongwu felt the air getting knocked out of his lungs as Daniel pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Daniel, you know you can’t-”

“It’s fine! I won’t eat anything here! I know that anyone who eats of anything from the Underworld will be bound here forever. Besides, don’t you want me close by your side so you can keep a look out and prevent harm from coming near me?” Daniel pulled back and looked into Seongwu’s eyes pleadingly.

He knew exactly which area of weakness to use to his advantage. Knowing that he couldn’t win over the argument, Seongwu sighed and pulled Daniel into his arms again.

He did feel thankful, for he would truly have waited another hundred years to pull off such a brash action.

__________

 

“He’s going to be sent to Tartarus?” Daniel whispers loudly in curiosity to Seongwu, eyes wide with awe at the judging. Seongwu, once again sighed in annoyance.

The Underworld was supposed to be terrifying, imposing and majestic.

Yet here he was, having what seemed to be clowns and a beautiful sunshine boy in the guise of gods. Is he the only one that could be imposing and fearsome?

He looked at Tharnatos, standing tall and stoic, the only trustworthy mate he had.

“Yes.” He gritted his teeth and hissed.

He made a mistake of turning to look at Daniel, seated on another throne beside him. He wanted Daniel to have equal standing as he did, he wasn’t just another lover. He was someone fully capable of carrying out godly-duties as well.

However, Daniel looked radiant as ever, dressed in white and gold robes with tiny flowers adorning his hair. Seongwu’s heart melted as always, unable to believe that after pining for so many years, the young, sprightly god was finally in his realm, protected by himself.

Compassion arose in him and he declared for the man to be punished for nine seasons and thereafter, he can live in the Asphodel Meadows.

Daniel beamed at him proudly, happy to have another soul saved from eternal damnation.

The three judges looked upon them, utterly un-impressed, though still relieved that the god could finally be with his lover.

___________

 

“I find it hard to imagine your kind demeanour killing someone, Daniel.” Seongwu absentmindedly mused as he peeled the pomegranate, spitting the seeds onto the stone table in their garden.

Daniel chuckled from a distance as he planted the seeds in formation, wanting them to grow into the landscape he was picturing in his mind.

“It’s true! I wanted to learn hunting from Artemis and I killed a deer during my first trip.”

Daniel proudly declared, wanting Seongwu to know of his exploits and abilities.

“Look over there, love.”

Daniel looked in the direction Seongwu pointed at and saw a few wild boars charging in their direction.

Gasping in surprise, he manifested a bow and arrow, preparing to launch his first kill.

Snap.

The wild boars dropped dead as lightning struck them.

Turning around in indignance, he huffed in annoyance. “What was that?”

Seongwu snickered while idly peeling his pomegranate again, “I can’t hunt, but I have magic.” Flashing Daniel another smile, Seongwu was apparently proud of his own abilities.

“But- that’s not fun!” Daniel huffed while disintegrating his bow and arrows, returning to his seed-planting.

“Come on, love.” Seongwu cooed, “Not everyone was made strong and muscular like you, I could never tear that lion apart with my bare hands.”

Shrugging without a care, Seongwu popped another piece of pomegranate fruit into his mouth.

“You should exercise with me then. Perhaps one day we might find those non-existent muscles of yours.” Daniel taunted from behind the bushes.

“Hey, that hurt my feelings. Though I beg to differ as I’m still highly desired for my deadly looks and charming personality. Isn’t that why you’re here in the gloomy Underworld with me, love.”

“How arrogant!”

Daniel’s laughter could be heard from a distance, muffled by the plants and shrubs separating them.

Dusting off his pants, Seongwu stood up to look at what Daniel had painstakingly planted.

Being the god of soil and fertility, whatever Daniel touched sprouted into life immediately, flowers blooming brightly in his wake.

Seongwu could see a formation slowly come to view, though he wasn’t sure what was the overall picture Daniel was trying to create.

There was a bed of dark exotic plants, scatters of tiny white flowers, and an endless field of soil where Daniel was working in. Sweat beaded on his forehead and soaked through his robes, enhancing his wide shoulders even further. Rolled up sleeves showing off his taut, veiny arms and his skin glistened in the light.

Seongwu felt his thoughts take a nasty turn, desire coursing through his blood.

Sensing Seongwu stopping near him, Daniel looked up from his bent-over position.

“You like hard working men, I see?” Daniel smirked triumphantly, continuing to stay bent over, enticing Seongwu even further.

Clearing his throat, Seongwu quickly looked away. “Of course, lazy souls should be sent to Tartarus, those good-for-nothings.” He mumbled to himself.

“Hmmm, I guess you like hard working men whose robes are completely soaked in sweat?” Daniel continues to provoke Seongwu teasingly.

Turning his back to Daniel, Seongwu fidgeted uncomfortably, “Yes, that proves that they worked really hard and deserve to be rewarded for-”

Daniel appeared in front of him and grabbed the lapels of his robes, pulling him into a steamy kiss. His breath hot and held promises of pleasure.

Releasing him from the kiss, Daniel panted and breathed into his ear, “Why do I always have to be the one to initiate affection, my Lord?”

Feeling his ego bruised for the umpteenth time that day, Seongwu was determined to show Daniel a good time.

“I was being considerate, lest you be rendered unable to walk for days.”

Seongwu tackled Daniel to the ground in a clash of limbs, lips and teeth, fulfilling his word to give Daniel a good time. Thankfully, no one was in the field to witness their throes of passion.

__________

 

Daniel heaved blissfully in contentment as he burrowed deeper into Seongwu’s chest, thoroughly sated and soaking in the afterglow of their union. Seongwu cupped his cheek with a gentle kiss, and they snuggled deeper into the fur rug Seongwu had manifested over them in the fields.

Throughout Daniel’s time in the Underworld, he had received nothing but the utmost care and love from Seongwu, luxury and riches unrivalled, and to Daniel’s delight, was on the receiving end of unbridled love-making as well.

Seongwu had always been extremely gentle with him, never asking for more than Daniel can give, contented to follow the pace that Daniel preferred in their relationship.

Though it frustrated Daniel sometimes. He wanted Seongwu to fight for him, to show him that he wanted this relationship as much as Daniel did. But Daniel knew it was a childish show of dominance, as if he was a adolescent being insecure in his relationship. He hated feeling this way. He wanted to be the mature and sensible one, helping Seongwu with his responsibilities and be a wonderful lover as well.

Furthermore, Seongwu had treated him as an equal, that for which he was extremely appreciative of. He had never heard of other gods making their spouses to be of equal standing with themselves, always too afraid to lose any semblance of godhood and dignity. But Seongwu had shown none of that.

Daniel had been given equal standing in the Underworld, his decisions just as reverent as Seongwu’s. The lesser gods, attendants and servants have regarded him with the same respect they had for Seongwu.

He was satisfied with that they had now and was extremely appreciative to be one of the rare, blessed few that experienced a healthy relationship, though he wasn’t officially known as Seongwu’s lover yet. Gazing wistfully at Seongwu’s sleeping form, he hoped to be one soon enough.

Daniel drifted in and out of sleep and his consciousness, half lucid, half dreaming when the skies darkened considerably and an air of thick tension came upon the Underworld, so much so that Seongwu woke up in cold sweat as well.

Sitting up quickly, Seongwu glared at their surroundings and swiftly clothed Daniel and himself with another snap of his fingers.

“Cerberus,” Seongwu stood up from the ground, calling for his trusted aid.

Materialising before him immediately was the three-headed mystical creature. The smiles faded from the trio when they realised the gloomy situation.

“Stay here with Daniel and guard him with your lives, I’ll be back.”

Before he could receive a reply, Seongwu faded out.

Sensing that Seongwu was gone, Daniel quickly scrambled up and took in the gloomy surroundings. He crouched near Cerberus, “It’s my mother, isn’t it?”

He pleaded them for an answer, afraid that he would be separated from Seongwu.

“We don’t really know, Lord Daniel-”

“Answer me truthfully! Please.” His lower lip trembling with fear, Daniel braced himself for the truth.

Looking down dejectedly, Cerberus nodded, all three of them speaking in sync. “Yes, your mother has taken the matter up with Zeus. But you have never eaten anything from the Underworld, so we’re sure you could return to her.”

“No, I can’t do that!”

Cerberus shrinked back at Daniel’s vehement outburst.

Some time ago, Seongwu had declared that it was him who “abducted Daniel”, with the rumours spreading like wildfire, the others in the Underworld have been slowly made to believe that it was so too.

Seeing Daniel’s hysterical reaction, Cerberus knew at that moment that Seongwu had not bothered to placate the rumours out of respect for Daniel’s reputation. Their Lord would rather tarnish his own reputation than mar Daniel’s.

Since they think I’m corrupt and evil, let them think that I’m worse and downright wicked.

Feeling pity for them, Cerberus could only sigh in return. “I’m sorry, Daniel. We all know how much the two of you are in love, I was wrong to have believed the rumours though I saw for myself how you both clearly love each other. But there’s no reason for you to stay here, your mother will summon you soon.”

Dropping its ears in sympathy, Cerberus bowed deeply before Daniel.

“No, no. I cannot leave Seongwu, I don’t want to go back to a life without him.”

Daniel’s eyes were wild with hysterics, desperately thinking up of a possibility to stay with Seongwu forever. Why didn’t Seongwu discuss this with him? Is he going to let him go without a fight?

Daniel paced through the fields and fell unceremoniously onto the ground, feet tangled in the rug he shared with Seongwu just a moment ago.

How did things go so wrong.

Daniel hated the situation and hated everything about his background.

He had to act upon this before he gets forcibly taken from the Underworld.

Making a mad rush towards the palace, he scrambled towards the stone table Seongwu had sat on just that morning.

He ran face-first into a bed of feathers, realising that he had crashed into Jihoon’s wings (Hermes).

“Seeing your frantic expression, I guess you already found out where I’m taking you.” Jihoon drawled on in complete disinterest, while playing with his nails.

Daniel gulped in fear and hesitantly took a step back.

He had to make this work.

“My mother sent you?” Daniel whimpered pitifully, hoping to buy some pity, and time, with the messenger god.

“Well, not exactly. Your mother, Zeus and Hades are having it out on Olympus right now. I was tasked to bring the subject in question,” turning to look pointedly at Daniel, “You.”

“What else did they say? How is the situation like?”

Daniel wrung his hands in nervousness, hoping that Jihoon would take the bait.

Sighing dramatically, he added, “Oh my Olympus, it’s a long story.”

Good.

He fell for the bait.

“Pray tell me.”

Daniel stood with his hands clasped and head bowed, hoping to incite some form of sympathy from Jihoon.

Not surprisingly, Jihoon launched into the details of how Demeter was livid when Daniel went missing, and combed through every place on earth, yet unable to sense his presence.

Completely immersed in the retelling of his story, Jihoon had shifted from his position before Daniel, and started pacing around the yard.

Daniel nodded in affirmation every now and then, convincing Jihoon that he had his undivided attention.

“...Demeter was desperate, no one was tending to her fields!” Jihoon barked out a laughter and threw his head back, guffawing at the situation.

Noticing Daniel’s grim expression, he braced himself again. “So, yeah. She really wanted you back to fulfil your duties, so she went straight to Zeus- hey!”

Jihoon had paced a considerably far distance from Daniel in the midst of his story-telling. Seeing his window of opportunity present itself, Daniel made a dash for the stone table, still littered with the pomegranate seeds Seongwu had picked out of his fruit.

Daniel slammed his palm on the table, scrapping up whatever amount of seeds he could while Jihoon crashed into his back, determined to stop him from performing an irrevocable action.

“Stop, Daniel! Just what are you-”

Jihoon locked Daniel in a chokehold and kneed him in the stomach, causing Daniel to fall to the ground in pain.

A blast hit Jihoon and he looked up to find Cerberus growling at him in disgust, saliva dripping from its fangs and it snapped at Jihoon’s hands. Flinching from them, Jihoon loosened his hold on Daniel and staggered backward in the midst of the chaos.

Not wasting another second, Daniel licked up the pomegranate seeds still on his palm and swallowed them with fervour.

“Daniel, are you serious!” Throwing up his arms, Jihoon was utterly flabbergasted at the situation.

Smiling bitterly, Daniel’s knees buckled and he slumped against the stone stool, Cerberus running up to him immediately in concern. Patting Cerberus’ head, Daniel comforted himself, “It’s fine, it’s fine. I ate something from the Underworld. I’m bound here forever now.”

“You crackhead.” Though exasperated at Daniel’s actions, Jihoon felt warmed for once to see two gods showing such passionate love for each other. Shaking his head, he touched Daniel’s shoulder and whisked them off to Olympus.

__________

 

The primary gods glared hatefully at each other in the throne room of Olympus.

“He’s not worthy of my child, Zeus.” Demeter spat out distastefully, her words directed at Seongwu.

Rolling his eyes at her dramatics, “Will there be anyone that will be worthy of Daniel?” Zeus retorted, unfazed by Demeter’s overly zealous protectiveness over her child for the past hundreds of years.

Seongwu (Hades) is a primary god, if he wasn’t worthy, they really didn’t have much choice left.

Zeus?

Poseidon?

Plopping down onto his throne, Zeus turned to the attendant for the umpteenth time that day. “Is Hermes back already?”

“No, my Lord.”

Agitation rose further in him as he barked at the remaining people in throne room.

“Please be seated, my brothers and sisters. We shall await Hermes’ return.”

__________

 

Tapping his fingers urgently, Seongwu wracked his brains for a solution.

If Demeter wanted Daniel back and Zeus granted it, he would never see Daniel again. His heart clenched painfully at the thought as his stomach churned, desperate to have a solution.

He knew he should have made Daniel eat something from the Underworld, but that would amount to holding Daniel captive. He would never wish that upon his most beloved person. He simply hoped that Daniel would be granted to him as lover in time to come.

Seeing how short-lived his plan was, he chided himself in disappointment. He should have thought of a fool-proof solution beforehand, but it was too late.

“Hermes, the Messenger god has arrived.’

“Persephone (Daniel), the god of fertility and soil has arrived.”

The guards chimed in unison as Seongwu leapt to his feet. He feared to see Daniel disappointed and heartbroken.

Hermes strode into the throne room, Daniel following behind him.

Seongwu eyed Daniel intently from his position to the right of Zeus, trying to detect any hints of distress, fear, or even confidence.

However, Daniel glided into the throne room, face stoic and devoid of any emotion.

Seongwu twiddled his thumbs nervously behind his back, unsure of what to make of this side of Daniel.

“My King, I have brought in the subject in questions, Persephone (Daniel).”

Hermes bowed deeply and stepped to the side, revealing Daniel.

“Well there, my child, you have caused quite the commotion.” Zeus commented lazily, eager to settle the situation once and for all.

“My deepest apologies, my King. I truly did not mean to stir up such a commotion.”

Grinning smugly at Seongwu, Demeter slid into the center of the throne room with confidence. “Well Zeus, now that it’s been ascertained that my child has been found in Hades’ realm, please punish him accordingly and I shall take my child with me.”

“No, mother. I went to the Underworld on my own accord. Furthermore,” Daniel paused and stared resolutely at Seongwu, “I have eaten from the Underworld.”

Shrieking in anger, Demeter slapped Daniel hard, causing him to stagger backward.

Seongwu appeared in front of Daniel in a flash, growling at Demeter. “You will not lay a hand on Daniel, you witch.”

Opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, Demeter gasped in shock and anger. She turned to Zeus again, determined to get her way.

“Your brother,” she sneered, “God of the Underworld.”

Scoffing loudly, she continued. “He has most definitely seduced my child and forced him to eat from the Underworld. Outrageous!”

Zeus continued to laze on his throne, arching a cynical eyebrow at the goddess without any sense of impropriety.

Flinging his hand out, he sealed Demeter’s lips to prevent her from speaking. She thrashed uncontrollably, trying to break free from the invisible hold on her.

“Child, come forward.”

Daniel understood that it was directed at him and bravely took a step forward.

Passing by Seongwu, he smiled reassuringly at him.

“Tell me, child. Have you been abducted unwillingly by Hades.”

Daniel thought about how Seongwu had proved time and time again that he was committed to loving him and him only. How Seongwu consistently watched him from afar for years. How Seongwu welcomed him into the Underworld even though it was Daniel who schemed his way down. How Seongwu was ever so loving and kind to him.

A sweet smile overtook Daniel’s features as he begun to explain the situation to the King of Olympus.

“...I partook of the seeds out of my own will.”

Zeus hummed in contemplation, still thoroughly displeased that he had to be called into a rivalry between the primary gods.

“I heard you, my child.”

Gazing deeply at Daniel, the God of Olympus continued.

“But, is it also true that you have neglected your duties as the god of soil and fertility?”

Daniel tensed at the question Zeus imposed on him.

While it was true that Seongwu and him were genuinely in love with each other, it is also a fact that he had neglected his godly duties and disappeared into the Underworld.

Seongwu darted his eyes nervously between Daniel and Zeus, while Demeter smirked triumphantly.

Resigning to his fate, Daniel glanced at Seongwu disappointedly. “Yes, I have. I’m deeply sorry for that.”

The pain in Seongwu and Daniel’s eyes reverberated through the hall, a sense of longing reaching out between them as they struggled to accept the situation.

Squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again, Zeus came to a final decision.

“Alright, I hereby announce my final decision.”

“And no god or human can defy my decision.” Zeus added and shot Demeter a pointed look. She shrugged indignantly and nodded her acknowledgment.

Zeus stepped down from his throne and walked towards Seongwu.

“Brother, trust me, I’m truly happy for you. You have finally found your happiness, the one your soul loves.”

Zeus then turned to face Daniel, “However, my child, you have also done wrong by neglecting your duties. Love is not an excuse to evade your responsibilities.”

Sweeping his gaze around, Zeus ascended the steps to his throne again. “Therefore, I hereby declare that Daniel will spend two seasons each year attending to his duties for harvest and reaping. The remaining two seasons, you are allowed to join Hades in the Underworld to consummate your marriage.”

Shell-shocked at the situation, the throne room was filled with an overwhelming silence.

Peeking over his shoulders, Zeus chuckled again. “Oops, did I just grant a marriage? Guess I did.”

Daniel remained silent for a long while, revelling in the situation. He had been granted a marriage, to Seongwu. Finally.

Despite his happiness, tears started to fall as he realised that he needed to spend half the time away from Seongwu every year. He roughly wiped away his tears with the sleeves of his robes, willing himself to be strong. They will still be together.

He was pulled into Seongwu’s embrace as his tears failed to hold themselves in, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Hush, love. This is better than what we could have hoped for.” Cooing gently at him, Seongwu kissed his forehead longingly, his tears, his nose and finally, his lips. “We’re immortal, Daniel. Time is of no essence.”

Placing their foreheads together, Seongwu placed his thumbs on the sides of Daniel’s lips, pulling them up into a forced smile.

“I will miss you.” Daniel choked out, shoulders heaving with exertion from crying.

“The seasons will fly by, and I’ll be waiting for you at the fields in a golden chariot to take you home again.”

Crushing Seongwu into a tight embrace, Daniel nodded with conviction and finally, he felt himself having hope.

Hope for their future.

Hope for more.

Hope for the best.

As they both came to a conclusion that the time was up, they parted from each other reluctantly. Daniel stepped towards Demeter, leaving to fulfil his duties for the next two seasons.

“Daniel,” Seongwu called out before he vanished.

Daniel glanced up, eager to hear whatever Seongwu had to say.

“We’ve been granted forever, and forever is a long time.”

Grinning foolishly, Daniel nodded and vanished with Demeter.

Feeling his heart leave with Daniel, Seongwu returned back to the Underworld to nurse his wounds.

__________

 

As Seongwu promised, he waited at the edge of Nysa fields at the end of every summer to bring his love home into their nest.

Daniel worked hard to fulfil his responsibilities, ensuring that humankind had a myriad of flowers to enjoy every year. The harvests from then onwards were always bountiful, flower fields filled with splendour that rivalled that of Olympus.

At the end of summer, Daniel placed the finishing touches on the fields before bounding off to the edge of Nysa fields, into the open arms of Seongwu.

Every reunion was bittersweet, engulfed with passion and charged with sizzling chemistry.

Engaged in a sensual lip lock with their legs entangled in the bedsheets, Daniel cheekily piped up, “So, I heard a new rumour recently.”

“What rumour?” Seongwu breathed mindlessly while his tongue continued its journey down Daniel’s alluring collarbones and broad chest.

Chuckling impishly, Daniel flipped Seongwu over and caged him in his arms.

Amused by Daniel’s boldness, Seongwu quirked an eyebrow while rolling his hips against Daniel’s enticingly.

Stifling a moan of pleasure, Daniel held Seongwu’s hips down firmly.

“Rumour has it that it’s a better time to die in the winter, when Persephone is in the Underworld. Do you know why?”

Having never heard of that rumour before, it piqued Seongwu’s interest.

“Inteteresting, my love. And why would that be so?”

Daniel chuckled and glided his palms upwards, moving at an excruciatingly slow rate until he stopped at Seongwu’s chest, eliciting pleasured groans from Seongwu.

“Because, when Persephone is not around, Hades goes into a rampage and sends all the souls to Tartarus.” Daniel ended with a lilt to his sentence, fingers flicking over Seongwu’s nubs expertly.

Seongwu groaned at the assault, but was indignant to address the rumour as well.

“W-who- what makes them say that?” Seongwu choked out as his eyes fluttered close, soaking up the pleasure.

Daniel laughed as his grinded his hips against Seongwu, increasing his pleasure on every front.

“Is it not true that more souls get sent to Tartarus when I’m not around?” Daniel inquired innocently while inflicting sinful attacks on Seongwu’s body.

Seongwu groaned in ecstasy, his brain cycling hard to formulate a response. “It was only once!” he protested. “That bastard cheated on his wife. I missed you so much I couldn’t understand how that man could cheat on his wife.”

Another moan slipped out of Seongwu as he continued, “He could be with his wife but he cheated on her. But there I was, missing you terribly and still having to hear that imbecile being unrepentant.”

Satisfied with the answer, Daniel leaned down to nibble on Seongwu’s ear. “How touching, I love it when you profess your undying love for me.”

With his guard down, Seongwu managed to flip Daniel over again, straddling him dominantly.

“I prefer to show you my undying love through actions, love.”

Seongwu declared as they dove at each other, engaged in another night of love and union.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you to the prompter because I really love this particular story from Greek mythology and I finally got the chance to write it!
> 
> Not to be dramatic but I like the summary the best LULS. 
> 
> “A Hades and Persephone story.” Doesn’t it sound like a movie?! *claps excitedly*
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and here’s to many more seasons with OngNiel!


End file.
